Microsoft Sam reads Funny Errors (TKB)
Microsoft Sam reads Funny Errors (previously known as Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors) is a TTS series created by The Koopa Bros/Creeperfan. There are 2 season, 1 season which is currently under development. Season 1 Season 1 started on October 7, 2014 and ended on May 30, 2016. The main antagonist for Season 1 is Microsoft Will. Microsoft Will would often give Sam the Really Sucky Virus or even worse, the EAS tones. At the end of the season, Microsoft Will is killed when Sam's computer installs MS-DOS, exploding it. *The season is well known for a huge gap from October 13, 2014 to May 29, 2016. This was because the Koopa Bros had ran out of ideas and was not receiving error request. This was also blamed for the laggy Windows XP computer he had to endure. *Slenderman was also supposed to make an appearance in this season, but was cut off in order to focus mainly on Microsoft Will. Season 2 Season 2 started on June 4, 2016 and ended on July 13, 2016. The main antagonist was originally Bacon, but after Episode 7, the true main antagonist is the Devil's Hell Star, disguising as the Purple Help Book. At the start of the season, Microsoft Sam comes to terms with a purple help book. This results in Bacon blowing up Microsoft Sam's house and Sam escaping for his life. In the next episode, it is later revealed that he made a deal with the NSA to capture Microsoft Sam and that Purple Help Book. In Episode 4, a NSA agent finally found Microsoft Sam's bunker, but is killed before he is able to send Microsoft Sam to the NSA Jail. The next episode, Microsoft Sam lets in Radar Overseer Scotty, but has to leave his bunker when he finds out that Bacon and the NSA have found his bunker and are arriving at that location. In the first Independence Day special, Microsoft Sam kills Scotty and leaves to Mexico, but is ultimately trapped and sent to the NSA Jail. Later, Microsoft Sam follows the NSA to Bacon's residence, where Bacon demands Sam to give up the Purple Help Book, but with Sam refusing, the Purple Help Book reveals itself to be the Devil's Hell Star. He then proceeds to conquer the world, but is killed by Jesse Ridgway after Microsoft Sam and Bacon made a deal to save the world. At the last scene, two figures talk about Microsoft Sam and his accomplishments, and comes to a decisive conclusion that they need Microsoft Sam to join their side. *The season finale was made in VideoPad, and was the first episode to be made with VideoPad. **It is also currently the longest episode in this series, and the longest season finale. Season 3 Season 3 started on July 27, 2016, and is currently ongoing. At the end of the second episode, Microsoft Sam meets Agumon, and the latter burns his buffalo wing and I-Way Cookie vault. The main antagonist will be revealed later. *The Season 3 Premiere is currently the longest season premiere in this series. Cast Protagonist *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mary *Radar Overseer Scotty *Gold *Celery *Chicken Deuteragonist *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Anna *Bacon *The NSA Antagonist *Microsoft Will *Devil's Hell Star *Satan *Agumon Current episode Error Request Form https://goo.gl/forms/0oqV3SSe43ZXzWGC3 Trivia *The constant running gag in this series often refers to Digimon. Category:Error series Category:Speakonia Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Videos Created by The Koopa Bros Category:Awesome